Zodd
Zodd (ゾッド Zoddo?) is a powerful Apostle who has wandered from battlefield to bat tlefield seeking ever- stronger opponents. He is also a known rival of the Skull Knight. Zodd's voice is done by Kenji Utsumi in the original Japanese anime from 1997. In the English version, Zodd is voiced by Michael Alston Bailey. Kenta Miyake will be voicing him in the Berserk Saga trilogy. Appearance Zodd is a 10 foot tall barbarian warrior when in human form. When transformed, he resembles a minotaur with a lion's face whose size towers over most humans. He also has wings which he can make appear and disappear at will, allowing him flight. He is considered by many mercenaries as the "god of the battlefield", as he has lived hundreds of years without meeting a worthy opponent in combat. Interestingly, some of Zodd's facial features, hair, and pointed ears resemble Guts' appearance. It is not yet clear if this has any significance. Also, the term Nosferatu comes from the old myth of the original Vampire named Nosferatu. Story Pre-eclipse Zodd first appeared in the form of a beastman. Guts fought him for the first time during a castle raid by the Band of the Hawk where the Band lost many of their 500 raiders to him. Disregarding the protestations of Casca and the other Hawks, Guts entered the castle alone. Enraged by seeing the mutiliated corpses of his comrades, Guts furiously charged at Zodd, but found himself barely able to defend until he managed to outsmart the Apostle and break his sword, injuring him. However, when Zodd transformed into his powerful demonic form, a gigantic flying bull, Guts quickly found that the monster was out of his league. Griffith and the rest of the Hawks arrived to assist Guts just as Zodd was preparing to finish him off. Griffith's men put a multitude of crossbow bolts into him, but all that did was anger Zodd, who proceeded to slaughter them. Both Guts and Griffith made a joint attack on Zodd, and managed to sever one of his arms, but the Apostle simply reattached the arm and incapacitated them before proceeding to finish Griffith, but was stumped when Zodd saw the Crimson Behelit that Griffith wore. Realizing its significance and Guts's inevitable fate, Zodd decided to spare them, flying away into the night. Zodd's next appearance was during the siege of Doldrey, which had Guts fighting General Boscogn. Guts's sword broke during battle with the General, having already been weakened by the grueling battle against Adon Bocovich and his hundred men. But as Boscogn prepared to finish Guts off, Zodd threw his giant scimitar to Guts, who used it to kill the panicking Boscogn and break the morale of the forces of Chuder, winning the battle. Zodd later made an appearance when Wyald and his Black Dog Knights were sent to kill Griffith after his rescue from the Tower of Rebirth by the Band of the Hawk. When Wyald lost his battle with Guts and was near death, he attacked the Band once more, going after Griffith in an attempt to provoke him to activate the Crimson Behelit and summon the God Hand, but Griffith had lost the Behelit in the Tower. When Wyald threatened Griffith's life, Zodd intervened on behalf of the God Hand and tore Wyald in half. Zodd's last appearance before the Eclipse saw him face-to-face with the Skull Knight only to eventually be overpowered, though what happened during the battle is not clear. Post-eclipse After he is visited by Griffith (in the form of the Hawk of Light) after the Eclipse and defeated by him in a dream, he has pledged the reborn Griffith his service in the new Band of the Hawk, which involved Griffith permanently cutting off one of his horns. Guts fought Zodd again during his reunion with Griffith on the Hill of Swords, when his attack on Griffith was stopped by Zodd, who intervened in defense of his master. The two of them had it out once more, with Zodd changing into his Apostle form in the middle of the battle, but before the battle could get much further, Zodd was called off by Griffith, who was flown by Zodd away from the scene. But though Zodd serves Griffith and will not allow him to come to harm, he appears to have a special respect for Guts, even aiding him in a fight against Emperor Ganishka, in which Zodd allowed Guts to ride on him, the only other person he allows to do so other than his master Griffith. Category:Characters Category:Apostle